Episode 57
Mission Impossignoll * Argue about what to do some more forever. * Deacon calls the party using the Illusion Stone. He is in the Shaded Valley with Andrith and others. The party tells him that we suspect Crow of having the eye and hand of Vecna. Deacon agrees to cast a Divination spell to confirm what happened to the artifacts. He also tells us that the monks have people keeping an eye on Tenebrous and co., and that tieflings Somber and Jovial are in Tenebrous's group but are actually operating for the Shaded Valley. Apparently the two tieflings (very cryptically) reported that there is something much darker going on with Tenebrous's group that is readily apparent. * Barkley casts sending to Ter-Gorrah at Deek's suggestion (while Vahl and Olly argue about it endlessly) and she tells us about a hidden entrance on the north wall, we decide to sneak in through that. Olivia polymorphed Godfrey into a dung beetle while he was carrying the bag of holding, so that if the party gets caught, the gnolls wouldn't automatically get the party's supplies, namely the Staff of Celestial Devourers. * We sneak in through a garbage chute and around the compound - avoiding gnolls and trolls thanks to Barkley's spellcasting with Pass Without Trace and Minor Illusion. * Barkley sneaks into the armory and tries to steal a sword but is caught and forced to dimension door back to the rest of the party. * We hear a scream of pain across the compound. Olivia convinces Barkley and the others to investigate, and despite objections from Vahlka, the party enters the Foundry to discover gnolls branding a drow woman as a slave. We interfere and set her loose, sneaking up on the three gnolls. Olly punches one in the nose and somehow grapples him while Vahlka, Barkley, Lucius, and the manacled woman make short work of the enemies. The woman does not speak much but conveys that she knows Sethokesh is with Ter-Majah and that she'd like us to free the dragon beneath, a blue wyrm named Brawnvar. She tells us her name is Vera Gravesorrow. * An argument ensues over what to do next. Vahlka doesn't trust Vera or Brawnvar and digs her heels in on that fact alone. Lucius and Vahlka have a heated exchange - Lucius says that Vahlka never trusts anyone, Vahlka irritably gives in to the group and says that the Vastlands have already taken everything from her so what's a little bit more. Lucius makes a callback to the previous episode and drops "Like you said - We've all lost things." which makes Vahlka punch him in anger. Olivia more or less diffuses the situation and we move on. * We stealthily (by sheer virtue of pass without trace) journey across the compound, dispatching and avoiding threats where we can. These threats include more gnolls as well as a Vrock. We also realize at some point that dung-beetle Godfrey wandered off, but we found him again, trying to roll up a ball of meet and scoot it around. Great work, Grandpa. * We spot Ter-Majah lounging on her palanquin and being carried by several other gnolls and see that she is personally carrying Sethokesh and possibly Necrotasuh. Instead of engaging her, we hide and skirt around them stealthily. * We head down into a pit and discover Brawnvar; chained, wingless, and under-fed. We unchain him. No recording because Rachel is dumb and fucked it up.